Sanity
by Then JJ Enters
Summary: Naomi, this place, this place changes people...Enter into Heavenly Host...a school that lets anyone in, but nobody out... Follow the story of Naomi and Seiko and their journey through this place of torment...Will they survive and get back home, or just end up just as everyone else...making the school a proper Corpse Party.
1. Chapter 1 - Taken

This will be based on the Story of Naomi and Seiko...

I **do not** own Corpse Party, but wish I did...

**Chapter 1 : Taken**

[ _Naomi POV_ ]

Silence...

All sound has escaped through the air, and is dissipated into nothing...

...

H..hello? Is anyone there?

...

Nothing... Hello?, I call out again, no one answers me...

I hear the sound of nails scratching the floor, my heart starts pumping, I can't see a thing.

I call out again in the hopes of an answer, anyone...please, someone talk to me...

[ _tap...tap...tap...tap...tap_ ]

What was that!? It sounded like a pencil...

[ _tap...tap...tap...tap...tap_ ]

_? Welcome... ?_

Who was that...what was that?

_? Welcome students...welcome to Heavenly Host ?_

Is that? Is that an intercom?

_? We have a wonderful day prepared for us, we have a few new students joining us today...?_

[_heavy breathing..._] 'Calm down Naomi, calm down, this is all a dream ,this is all a dream, I'm going to wake up in my bed, at home, safe and sound'

_? Now remember ,these students might be alittle scared and nervous of there new school, and it will be our job to make sure they get settled in...because remember students this school is your home away from home, and you know what that makes us...?_

_..._

_? _A FAMILY AND FAMILY STAY TOGETHER...FOREVER_ ?_

...

W..Who...th..that sounded like children... No, no, no ,no ,no, noooooo! It isn't, there's no children, there's no intercom, this is a dream...a dream I'm going to wake up from any minute now...

_? Don't be silly child ,you just got here, you can't go wake up, you can't go home, you are awake...and this is home... and we hope to have you with us for a..._

_Long..._

_Long..._

_Time. ?_

**Chapter 1 End : Taken**

Sorry for such a short chapter...I'm just testing it out and seeing if you guys and girls want more or are interested on what happens next...

Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - A Home away from Home

I,d like to start off by saying thanks for the support and the reviews you guys/girls gave, Im very happy you like it...

I read your reviews and I will do my best to comply with your wants, so...

**First** off ,Yes **I will be making my chapters longer. You will notice shortish chapters still, but I promise to change soon, longer, better :)  
**

**Second** ,this** isn't a direct adaptation**, but you who might of played the game, **you will notice some parts similar to the game.**

Yes, the outcome for the characters will be the same, but **I will try to change it up alittle**, there will be **chapters about the characters from** **the game and their experiences**...but I will be **introducing new characters and telling the story from there point of view aswell**, some will be completely made up, and others will be from some of the notes and papers you find in the game itself...and...

**Third** I will **not being doing it as the game does it, in regards to chapters**, I will **continue the same persons story as the chapters go on**, ...but after a few chapters on someone **I will be switching back and forth between two different stories**, because some will end up crossing over and influencing the other stories...

But Ive wasted enough of your time with this...Time for the next chapter

I **do not** own Corpse Party but wish that I did

**Chapter 2 - A Home away from Home**

_[ Naomi POV ]_

'Wha..what did she say, was she, was she talking to me? Oh, Oh God, what is this place, where am I, where are my friends?'

Thoughts and questions flooded my head, I couldn't stop them...I needed the answers, I needed to know what is going on. The intercom has stopped now, it's silent again...I hate silence...

I just want to hear Seiko's voice, or Satoshi's voice, please! I don't want to be alone...I don't want to be left alone...

Tears start to form in Naomi's eyes as she ponders the thought of never seeing her friends again...

No...NO! I can't be alone, I can't be...

'Get it together Naomi, get it together, your not alone, but this..this is not a dream either. This is happening, really happening, you need to get up and find your friends, mopping like this all day will only make it worse'

At that Naomi stood up, put on a brave face and was prepared as she would ever be to face the horrors that await her.

_[ As Naomi rises the lights of the room begin to flicker, giving brief glimpses of the room she is in...finally the lights flicker on and brighten up the room ]_

Naomi stares in shock at the room she has now a complete view of...

Its empty! What!?, no..no it can't be empty, what about those sounds I heard, that tapping, the intercom? Was that all in my imagination, was I hallucinating? What kind of place is this?

'No Naomi, the more you let it mess with your mind the more corrupted its going to get'

I..I need to find Seiko and the others, they must be worried sick.

As Naomi walks to the door to start her search for the others she hears the sound of chalk being scrapped across a board...

Ah..ahhh! What is that? WHAT IS THAT!?

No matter how much Naomi covers her ears the sound seems to pass through her hands...

Ahhhh! Stop! Please...Please!

As the screeching continues, Naomi's ears slowly start to bleed, the blood slowly starts to flow from here ears, making her scream.

...

Then all of a sudden the sound comes to hault...

Naomi falls to her hands and knees. _[heavy breathing...]_

*cough* *cough* *cough*...ahah..ah..aha *cough* *cough* ag...oh god, *sob* please be over... *cough*...

I want to go home...*sob* Please, please let me go home...

As Naomi turn to look at the entrance she notices a blackboard against the wall, there's writing on it...

'Wha..that was never there before'

Naomi slowly lifts herself from the cold floor, she slowly walks towards this message shown to her...it reads...

_? YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS SCHOOL...YOU CAN TRY...YES...YOU CAN TRY ?_

As soon as Naomi finishes reading the message, the writing seems to melt away in blood revealing another message...

_? WELCOME HOME ?_

Naomi slowly walks back and trips over something.

Ah! What was...Oh my god...

She stares at the body on the floor and slowly turns it towards her...

SEIKO! SEIKO ITS YOU!, Wake up, wake up Seiko, its me Naomi.

_[ Naomi shakes Seiko's body, trying to wake her...]_

Then just as Naomi started to worry...

Ah, agh, N..Naomi ,is that you?

...

**Chapter 2 End : A Home away from Home**

Once again, sorry for another short chapter, I'm just busy playing around with some idea's in my head...**I promise to make the others longer**...but it can be a challenge.

So let me ask you guys if you have any ideas on what you want to see, don't worry , I'm not asking for a story. I'm just looking for some feedback and any idea's you might have that will make this more fun to read...I will choose the most popular idea or the one that intrigues me the most...thank you.

So once again **PLEASE REVIEW :)** and tell your friends or family about this, I'm looking for as much support as I can get...

**P.S** - Any titles you have in mind for my chapters post for me to see, I'm not very good with titles, so any help will be greatly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Focus

Sorry for posting late again...

Thanks to the guys/girls that are actually reading my fanfic, its nice that** you at-least giving me a chance**, now I must ask you, **I need more reviews and support** from you guys, I can't tell If you like it or not, or If I should make some changes. So **please review if you can :)**

**I do not own Corpse Party, but wish I did...**

**Chapter 3 - Focus**

Seiko! Oh my god! Seiko, your alive, your alive and your here. - Naomi speaks as her worry's start to wash away.

Na..Naomi? - Seiko asks with a weak voice.

Yes, Seiko, it's me, it's me Naomi. I'm here, your safe now - Naomi reassures her friend.

Seiko is slowly lifted up by Naomi and helped to lie against one of the walls in the classroom.

_*cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* _ah_.. *sob*_ ..Naomi, I.._*sob*_ I was so scared..I was alone, I was alone in this room, oh god _*sob*_ it was so horrible Naomi. I saw, I saw Miss Yui on the table.

Seiko's words trailed off as her face began to show a blank expression, it was as if all the emotion had been flooded from inside her.

Naomi started to worry and began trying to get Seiko to come back out of this state she was in...

Seiko? Seiko are you okay? - She asked hoping for a response.

Seiko's face now gave a wide smile as she stared blankly into Naomi's eyes. Naomi started to shake her, but she wouldn't move, it was as if she had been frozen in place.

Seiko, Seiko! Come on! _*sob*_ this isn't funny. Snap out of it! _*sob*_ Seiko please, you scaring me...SEIKO!

At that Seiko regained control of herself, but had no memory of what just happened...

SEIKO! WAKE UP! - Naomi shouted.

Ah! What the heck Naomi, why are you shouting at me? - Seiko asked very confused.

Seiko? You back..you back to normal. - Naomi said relieved.

Yes? What are you talking about, silly? - Seiko asked with a smile.

'She has no idea what just happened, Sho...Should I tell her? No, no, I don't want to stress her out, shes such a positive and happy girl and in a situation like this, I think I need that' - Naomi thought to herself

Hello? Earth to Naomi, are you there? - Seiko said trying to get her attention.

Wha..Oh sorry Seiko, I was just alittle out of it, anyway, you were telling me something about Miss Yui? - Naomi said trying to remind Seiko.

Miss Yui? I wasn't saying anything about Miss Yui? Now come on, we need to find a way out of this place remember, here I still have that map.

At that Seiko pulled out a map from her bag and showed it to Naomi.

Wait, wha..? Where, where did you find that map? - asked Naomi was completely confused as to what was happening.

What do you you mean where did 'I' find the map, I didn't find it. You did, yesterday. You found it in that classroom with the dead body lying against the chair in the corner. - Seiko reminded Naomi.

Ye..Yesterday? Dead Body? What on earth are you talking about Seiko? We only just got here. - Naomi says trying to defend her memories.

Nooo? We have been here almost a week now, and we still haven't found a way out...but we will, I know we will, because me and you Naomi, we two smart cookies. - Seiko said with a smile and giggle.

Naomi slowly walked back and ended up bumping against a desk.

Wha..this was never here? - Naomi tells Seiko.

Then as she turned and looked around, the room was completely different, it had desks, cupboards, chairs, pencils lying on the floor, there were even books on some of the desks. It looked just like a normal classroom, while actually a normal run down and damaged classroom.

What's...What's happening?! This wasn't here! It's different! It's all different! - Naomi started to have a mental breakdown

Pacing left and right, up and down ,all over the classroom inspecting everything while talking to herself out loud trying to sync her memory of the classroom before with the one she was seeing now.

Naomi? Naomi are you okay? - Seiko asked.

Naomi completely oblivious to Seiko and far to concerned about her current situation just kept walking around the room, looking in every direction.

'It's this place, this school...It's getting to her, she's starting to lose it, I need to calm her down or else it will only get worse' - Seiko thought to herself.

Naomi, Naomi, everything's fine, everything's okay Naomi, I think..I think you need to sit down...this place, its starting to.. - Seiko said trying to calm down her friend.

Naomi stopped in her tracks and faced Seiko...

Starting to what, Seiko!? What is this place doing to me!? I,ll tell you what...NOTHING! I'm completely fine, I know what I saw, I know it! I'm not hallucinating, I'm NOT going crazy. This place, this place is changing...don't you see it, don't you!? - Naomi shouted at Seiko ,belittling her idea that she was going mad.

As she finished Naomi fell to her knees and started crying...

_*sob* *sob*_..you..you have to believe me Seiko, you have to... - Naomi pleaded.

Naomi, this place, this place changes people, messes with their heads...you need to calm down and focus, can you do that sweety. Focus. Slow down, take a deep breath, let it out and focus. - Seiko calmly spoke to Naomi.

_*sob*_ okay, okay I can do that. _*sob* *breath in...breath out* *breath in...breath out* *breath in...breath out*_ - Naomi tries to do what Seiko tells her.

There you go, you doing it, In...and out. You will start to feel better soon...

Seiko took Naomi's hand and slowly pulled her toward the wall so she can lie against it.

You just need to rest Naomi, we have been through alot, I know...just shut your eyes and rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow... - Seiko informed Naomi and smiled...

Then just before Naomi shut her eyes she leaned towards Seiko and said...

Th..Thank you Seiko, thank you for being there for me.

No problem. - Seiko said with a smile and moved up closer to Naomi to snuggle with her as they went to sleep...

...

**Chapter 3 End: Focus**

Well there we go guys, sorry for posting alittle late, I was just really busy, but I finally got time to do this ,and it's longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it. Please show me some support and **leave a review and favorite If you want more.** Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Staring into the Past

**Thanks for all the support and patience you guys have been giving me**, even if its only a few of you who are following my story from chapter 1, I'm still happy :) I had to rewrite this chapter about 3 times before being satisfied with my work, im still kind of new at this ,so idea's don't come so easy. So...**sorry for a late post again**, I've just been thinking really hard about what should happen next, **I will either post my best or not at all**, so without further a due enjoy...:)

Word Count should be getting higher when I'm finished working with a friend on his...

I** do not** own Corpse Party...but wish I did.

**Chapter 4 - Staring into the Past**

Wakey, Wakey Naomi...It's time to get up - Seiko said to her friend.

agh..._*yawn*_ Wha..What time is it? - asked a very tired Naomi.

I don't know, silly? Our phones time stopped when we got here, and I haven't been able to get mine to work again. - Seiko told Naomi.

What about the windows, can't you check how bright it is outside? - Naomi asked Seiko.

Nope. I'm not sure those are even windows, they more like..decorations on the wall. -Seiko informed Naomi.

Oh, well then I guess we have to make up our own time. - Naomi suggested to Seiko.

That's a good idea, but I don't think we going to be in here very long Naomi, we will find a way out, together. - Seiko said with a smile on her face.

'Seiko so positive and friendly, and stronger than she lets on to be...but how long will that last, she told me we have been here almost a week and haven't found a way out, I'm...I'm just scared...I want to get out, I do. I'm just not as hopeful as Seiko is, maybe that's a bad thing, but from what I know, it means I wont be as badly affected if we can't find a way out...' - Naomi thought to herself.

Naomi? You did it again, _*giggle*_ what's with you and zoning out all the time? - Seiko asked.

Oh s..sorry Seiko, my mind just wanders from time to time. There's no need to worry - Naomi reassured her friend.

Okey Dokey. - Seiko said with smile.

We should get going, we need to find a way out of this place...let me see that map, it must show an exit somewhere. - said Naomi.

Ya, but... - Seiko said as her words trailed off.

But what? - asked Naomi.

Remember what I said about the windows...well...same applies to the exits. - Seiko told Naomi.

What? They...they just a decoration on the wall. But then...how do we get out? - Naomi started to stress again.

Naomi, Naomi don't worry, we will find a way. - Seiko said trying to calm Naomi down.

Like what? - Naomi asked.

Well, you kept saying everything changed yesterday, the classroom ,the desks...everything was different to you. - Seiko reminded Naomi.

Ya, so? - Naomi asked still confused as to where Seiko was going with this.

So...maybe everything else is different to you aswell. Maybe the classes, the paths, the exits! Maybe it's "all" different to you, so maybe the places we went and paths we took before...have now changed. - Seiko said excited in her sudden realization.

Oh my god, Seiko...your a genius! - Naomi said as she hugged her friend.

Lets go... - Naomi said as she pulled her friend by the hand and exited the classroom.

...

[ Classroom 2A ]

As Naomi and Seiko entered the classroom, Seiko remember...this is where they had encountered their first dead body. Seiko grabbed Naomi's arm and pulled her back...

Seiko! What are you doing? - Naomi asked confused.

Naomi, I don't think you should go in there. - Seiko told her friend.

What, why not? - Naomi asked.

Just don't, listen to me. Please. - Seiko said trying to persuade her friend.

I have to go in there Seiko, you said yourself...it might be different besides...what could be so bad that you...

As Naomi entered while rubbing off her friends warnings she turned her head and came to a hault. There lay a body right in the middle of the classroom.

Skull cracked open, pierced by a pair of scissors, dried blood was seen on the scissors and on the floor surrounding the body. The arm was sticking out reaching towards a piece of broken glass that clearly came from the vase of flowers that lay on the floor, but there was no flowers, no..there were none, all dead, dried up and decayed. Just like the body. And on the desk to the left of the body lay a note.

...

Naomi stood there, speechless. staring at the body that was before her...

Na..Naomi. Naomi are you okay? - Seiko asked very concerned with what her friend was seeing for the "first" time.

...I..ah...I...I remember this body Seiko. - Naomi told her friend.

Wha...What? But you said that you don't remember anything that happened these past few days. - Seiko told Naomi.

I..I don't, it's like I'm seeing this for the first time, but also the 10th time. - Naomi told Seiko as she slowly walked away from the body.

That makes no senc... - before Seiko could finish her sentence, she let out a scream.

Ahh! NAOMI! - screamed Seiko.

What, what is...ahh! - exclaimed Naomi.

There stood an exact copy of Naomi, shining blue and while pale white eyes, it stood there, examining the body and picking up the note on the desk which also became a copy of itself as Naomi's spectral picked it up.

Ahh! What is that thing?! - Seiko asked Naomi.

I..I don't know...can it hear us? Maybe we should talk to it. - Naomi suggested.

What...are you crazy, what if it hurts you. - Seiko said trying to protect her friend.

Naomi completely ignored Seiko and walked closer to the figure and spoke...

He...Hello? _[ The figure seemed completely oblivious to Naomi or Seiko ]_ ... Can you hear me? - Naomi asked the figure hoping for a response.

Aaa..ah, Naomi - Seiko whispered.

Seiko, why are you.. - and before she finished she saw another spectral figure of Seiko, also glowing blue ,with pale white eyes...

Naomi slowly walked back and went to hide behind a desk with Seiko. The figures began speaking with each other but the sounds they made were complete gibberish. It was as if there words were mixed into one another and said without taking a moment to breath.

Oh my god, Naomi...I think I know what's happening. - Seiko told Naomi.

What? What's happening? - asked Naomi nervously.

Wait, first watch...my spectral should go over to that desk at the back there and lean on it any moment now...

...

Within the minute of what Seiko said, her figure did indeed go to the desk at the back of the classroom and lean on it.

...

Seiko, how did you... - Naomi was about to ask ,but got cut off by Seiko.

It's us Naomi, it's us in the past... this happened three days ago. - Seiko informed Naomi.

What? But...oh my god. You right, that's why I felt like I remember the body...because I did. These...these figures, their the past versions of us... - Naomi realized.

I know, but why...why are they here...we weren't here before...unless.. - Seiko thought of a theory.

Naomi...these, these figures of us, their...their your memories. You lost your memory and now you found it...Literally. - Seiko stated.

This...this is so confusing Seiko, my head is starting to feel like its going to split... - Naomi told Seiko.

Oh that, yes that happens when we occupy the same room or space as the figures or spirits that haunt this school. - Seiko told Naomi.

Spirits? Dead bodies? This, this is all getting to make Seiko, I need to sit down... - Naomi told her friend.

It's fine, you right, this is all new to you in a strange way...you need some time getting used to it...lets get back to classroom 1A.

...

[ Classroom 1A ]

As Naomi and Seiko entered the class the noticed all the desks and chairs and cupboards had been pushed to each side of the classroom, equally. Leaving a empty pathway in the middle, and right in the middle of the pathway lay a letter...

Naomi slowly walked towards the letter and picked it up...and as she was about to open it a voice told her...

_? DON'T READ THAT ?_

Naomi looked up and there she saw a girl...

A girl in a red dress...

**Chapter 4 End: Staring into the Past**

I hope you guys enjoyed that...If you want more, **give a review and favorite...**

And **I,ll see you guys next time**, In Chapter 5... :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Breathe

Hello guys/girls sorry for the little break I took...I've just was struggling to think of what will happen next...

So...just like I said in my summary,** this story is NOT a direct adaptation**, so there is going to be **things that did not take place in the game**, but still have the same characters...this chapter is one of those instances..**.This chapter will not star Seiko or Naomi**, rather it is going to show three characters you might remember, it is going to be jumping halfway in a story, but don't worry, I will explain how it happened in the next chapter hopefully...**little Yuka, **her older brother** Satoshi Mochida, **and the** Yuuya Kizami...WARNING!** This chapter might seem alittle more mature than the others, but like I said in my Profile , My stories will be ranging from **Teen to Mature...**

**This chapter may be very confusing to some people, I wanted to test something out...**

So without further ado...

**Chapter 5 - Breathe**

'I...I can still hear her screams...' - thought Satoshi.

"Ahh...big...big brother...help me ..."

It's driving me crazy...I..I made it on time, yet I was still too late... - Satoshi said as he spoke to himself.

"No,no...you can't...you can't touch me there.."

He...he touched her, he violated her, that son of a bitch! - shouted Satoshi.

I have him now, he finally ran out of breathe, running through these halls can tire you out quickly... - Satoshi said to himself in a smile.

I'm going to, hahaha...I'm going to make him wish he'd never done that... - Satoshi told himself.

Brother! Sa..Satoshi, you don't have to.. - Yuka said as she got cut off by the sound of her brother taking his first hit at the tied up Yuuya.

_*hit*_ agh! - Yuuya moans.

Yuka gasps in shock...It has begun...she runs out the room and closes the door behind her.

_*hit* *hit* *hit*_ ah...ag! - Yuuya groans in pain.

Yuka stood outside the now locked door, listening to her brother mercilessly beat her violator.

ah..ple..._*hit*_...plea.._*hit*_...please stop! _*hit*_ - Yuuya begs.

_*heavy breathing*_...stop...stop!? You want me to stop. Do you even know what that word means yourself, you son of a bitch! *hit* - Satoshi yells at Yuuya.

_*hit*_ ahh..._*hit*_...ah! - Yuuya groans as two of his teeth fall out from his mouth...

Satoshi...Satoshi you can stop now! It's okay! I'm fine, I'm fine! Just..._*sob*_ stop this! - Yuka begs her brother from outside the room.

_*heavy breathing*_ Yuka, Yuka your not fine, you can act like it all you want, but you not fine. - Satoshi tells his sister.

...

'His...his right, I'm not fine...I feel sad, embarrassed, violated, scared and ashamed, and Yuuya does deserve to be punished...but, but I worry that Satoshi is being corrupted himself by continuing what his doing...' - Yuka thought to herself.

But Satoshi, it's not...I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about.._*hit*_ - Yuka gets cut off again by the sound of her brother continuing his torture.

Yuuya sat there, tied up to the chair...he was a mess. Left eye swelling up, nose bleeding, blood dripping from his mouth to his top...

_*cough*_ as he coughs he spits out the blood that has built up in his mouth.._.*cough* *cough*_ ah..lis..listen to your sister, she knows... _*hit*_ ah! - before Yuuya can finish he gets hit in the face almost breaking his nose.

Shes too young and embarrassed and ashamed to say how she really feels thanks to you...you fucking pervert! _*hit*_ You. _*hit*_ Violated. _*hit*_ My. _*hit*_ Sister! _*hit*_. Shes a fourteen year old girl...what the hell is wrong with you! _*hit*_ - Satoshi shouted at Yuuya.

'I would of thought I,d be used to the hits now, but no...I'm not, It feels worse every single time' - Yuuya thought to himself.

Yuka, can you come in here please... - Satoshi called his sister.

Big brother? Uhm..okay...it's...it's locked. - Yuka said nervously.

Oh right, sorry angel... - Satoshi said in a friendly tone as he went to go unlock the door.

As Yuka entered the room she saw Yuuya sitting there, tied up against the chair...no matter how much she hated violence, she had to admit, she felt safer and some satisfaction with what was happening to Yuuya.

Yuuya just sat there, completely still, head facing down, blood dripping from the gap between his teeth...

Yuka, I'm going to go wipe my hands off, then we can leave...I,ll just be in this very next room, don't worry, I'm right there and Yuuya is tied up tight. - Satoshi reassured Yuka.

But... - Satoshi left before Yuka could say anything else.

Yuka walked around the room, never taking her eyes off Yuuya.

ahhhhh...Y..Yuka... - Yuuya had gained consciousness and began to speak in a weak voice.

Ye..yes? - Yuka asked very scared.

I...*cough* no, no...WE..not finished _* cough* *cough*_ ...we not finished yet...I'm going to get out of this, trust me...agh..._*cough*_ and then...oh yes..then you and I are going to have some fun.

Yuka gasped in fear...

Satoshi heard Yuuya speaking in the opposite room, but instead of rushing in, he listened...

I'm going to..ah..I'm going to rip the clothes off your little body...and then..._*cough*_ Yes..then I'm going to take whats mine! I'm going to bend y...

Just before Yuuya could finish saying what he wanted to, Satoshi walked in, his face showed only anger and hatred...he went up to Yuka, took her by the hand, walked to the door and made her go outside, they stared into each others eyes...

Brother...don't - said Yuka.

Her brother just stared at her and the look on his face became sad...

...I'm sorry, Yuka... - and as he finished speaking he took a step back and slammed the door ,locking it straight after. As he turned the key his expression switched back to that of hatred.

Yuuya's eyes widened as he saw Satoshi walking towards him. He let out the final words he could speak to try save his life.

...Please..don't...

What followed was some of the most horrific things Yuka has ever heard...screaming...yelling...groaning...moaning...It was terrifying, the sound of her brother beating this guy to death was too much to handle, She tried to run downstairs, but got stopped by some type of invisible barrier. She felt a presence in the stairway.

_? STAY...STAY AND LISTEN ? *giggle*_

The voice that spoke as that of a girls, a little girl...followed by her laughter.

Ah! _*sob*_ leave me alone.._.*sob*_ let me go, please! - Yuka pleaded.

Satoshi heard this and ran to the door as fast as he could. As he put the key in, it stuck, no matter how much force he used it wouldn't budge.

Yuka! YUKA! Are you okay! - Satoshi called out to his sister.

The voice came to Satoshi and spoke again.

_? SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU ? *giggle*_

At that Satoshi froze in place and was turned around and saw...the chair was empty. And the door on the opposite side had been opened.

A note lay on the floor next to the chair, Satoshi was pulled towards it, he looked down and it read...

_"Your sister and I aren't done yet, come find her...before I do..."_

At that Satoshi regained control of his body and fell to his knees. He faced forward and his expression became blank as he stared at the door. The walls around the room started to bleed and the floor boards began to crack, he stood up, took a deep breath and walked out the room...

The force that had stopped Yuka had disappeared, but the door was still locked. She look around...shaking in fear. Then Yuka heard a voice and slowly turned around...

There stood Yuuya...

Hello Yuka...

**Chapter 5 End - Breathe**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that...Please...Please Review and favorite...I need to know if you want more Satoshi/Yuka or Seiko/Naomi, anyway thanks for reading...

See you next time in Chapter 6...


	6. Chapter 6 - The Girl in the Red Dress

Hey guys/girls...I'm back, sorry for another late post, I should of mentioned earlier that **this story is on HIATUS**, for those of you who don't know what that means... hiatus is a break basically, this story **won't be having a strict schedule...not at least in the beginning**...once I get my main idea together of where it's heading then you can look forward to a new chapter each day or two...but anyway, sorry for the long wait...this story will star Seiko and Naomi, I saw from all the reviews that you guys really like them so I won't waste anymore of your time, so without further a due...

I do not own Corpse Party ,but wish I did.

**Chapter 6 - The Girl in the Red Dress**

..._*heavy breathing*_...

_? DON'T READ THAT ?_

..._*gasp*_...*heavy breathing*...wh..who are you? - Naomi asked the girl that stood before her.

_*giggle*_ - the girl gave a small laugh and a smile.

Naomi looked at the little girl...she looked so innocent, so small. Seiko walked up and stood next to Naomi.

Aww..your so cute, what's your name, sweetie? - Seiko asked assuming this girl is no threat.

_? YOU..YOU DON'T FEAR ME ?_

Hehehe...why would we be afraid of such a cute little girl..I love your dress - Seiko complimented the child.

...

...There was silence...

Seiko's smile faded away and they all stared blankly at one another. Seiko was no longer so confident, she felt nervous as she pondered who this girl might be.

Maybe there's something about her in this letter. - Naomi suggested to Seiko.

Naomi looked down and began to read the letter without noticing the little girl change her expression to shock and anger...

_*cut*_ ahhh! - Naomi screamed and fell back as she saw the little girl standing with a bloody pair of scissors.

Naomi and Seiko stared at the girl in fear...

Naomi used her other hand to cover up the wound.

_*sob*_ ahh..._*sob*_ you...you cut me..._*sob*_ ahah...why ,why did you cut me? - Naomi asked the girl.

_? DON'T READ THAT ?_

Naomi! Here let me find something to bandage that... - Seiko said offering to help her friend.

The little girl began to glow light blue.

_*sob*_.. _*gasp*_ ..Seiko, look! - Naomi shouted.

_? YOU DISOBEYED ME, YOU STARTED TO READ THE LETTER WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO ?_

_? YOU...WILL...SUFFER ?_

And as the girl finished, she vanished...and then...

The room began to shake...the desks fell over, the pictures fell from the walls...

Seiko grabbed Naomi and held her in her arms, protecting her from the damage the earthquake was causing.

It seemed to last forever...but eventually it subsided.

Seiko let go of Naomi and noticed that she was still holding her left hand which had been cut but they girl.

It wasn't deep or severe, but it bled alot...

Ah..ah...ahhh... - Naomi moaned in pain as Seiko wrapped it up with some of the left over bandages she used for Naomi's sprained ankle.

I know...I know it hurts Naomi, but I have to do it, you don't want it to get infected do you? - Seiko said with a warm caring voice.

Naomi noticed this alot...Seiko seemed so childish and silly at school, but that changed at times when she had to help or discipline someone. Naomi noticed Seiko's motherly instinct come out. It was strange for Naomi to see. But she was alittle used to it, she saw how Seiko had treated her younger siblings at home...with no mother and a father always coming home late Seiko took on alot of responsibility, she became a mother to her siblings. Such a loving strong person doesn't deserve to be in a place like this...

...

All bandaged up and ready to go! - Seiko said with a smile.

Wow, I have to say Seiko, your amazing..your so caring and loving, you like a high-school mom. - Naomi told her friend.

_*giggle*_...Is that suppose to be a compliment? _*giggle*_ - Seiko asked Naomi.

Ye..yes , I know it sounds weird ,but what I mean is that you have your younger siblings and with your dad working late... - Naomi began to explain but got cut off.

I understand, Naomi, _*giggle*_ you don't have to explain, I know what you mean. - Seiko told her friend.

Okay good - Naomi said relieved.

Thanks - Seiko said with a smile and went over to hug Naomi.

Seiko loved being close to Naomi, she loved hanging out with her, she loved shopping with Naomi, eating, drinking, having sleepovers...anything that had to do with her and Naomi she loved. This love she had for Naomi was very strong and she sometimes thought about the future they have together, that's why she kept asking Naomi if they would be friends and be together forever...Naomi felt the same way, but Seiko, Seiko's love was different, it seemed more romantic in a way, and Naomi noticed these things but thought nothing of them. Naomi saw Seiko as her closest and best friend and Seiko saw Naomi the same way, but there was something else she wanted, something more...

After a few seconds of hugging Seiko, Naomi tried to pull out slowly ,but couldn't ,Seiko had a firm grip and didn't want to let go...Naomi thought this was cute, but she still felt alittle awkward. But she continued to let Seiko hug her knowing that the hug had to end eventually...then all of a sudden Seiko lowered her hands to Naomi's butt...

_*gasp*_..Seiko? What are you doing? - Naomi asked in a confused but calm manner.

I just love dat ass of yours. _*giggle*_ - Seiko said with a big grin.

_*giggle*_...Seiko, your so weird. - Naomi told her friend.

...

...

'Another night has passed..I think..I can't tell what time it is. We still here and we starting to run out of food and water...what happens when it's all gone..will we starve? No..no I shouldn't think that now ,that won't help. I need to focus on the positive things. For example, we unlocked a new room, the infirmary of this school, it's a very strange room, with a desk, old fashion heater and two dusty old beds. I found some matches , but nothing else useful, the cupboards have some rubbing alcohol. But no food...I'm getting hungry...I want to go home...I want to get out of this school.' - Naomi thought to herself.

Seiko and Naomi lay on the dusty old beds talking to each other about school, boys and many other things they usually talk about...

This is so weird, we're not at home, we're not at school, we at this..this horrible place and yet we talking so casually, don't you find that strange? - Seiko asked Naomi.

Well ya, it is strange I guess, but we need to keep our spirits up, we need to stay normal and not let this place change us. I just wish someone else we know was here at least. - Naomi told Seiko.

Oooo...I know who you want, you want Satoshi to be here don't you, I can see how you always looking at him and how you blush when he talks to you. - Seiko said with a giggle.

Hey...come on, no I don't. - Naomi said blushing.

Yes you d... - before Seiko could continue to tease Naomi she heard a voice call out.

? _BROTHER...WHERE ARE YOU_ ?

Was that...was that Yuka? - Seiko asked.

I didn't hear anything. - said Naomi.

I...I'm going to go check it out. You stay here, you need to rest, I,ll be back in no time... - Seiko reassured her friend.

But... - before Naomi could protest, Seiko had exited the room.

...

'It's so dark, I don't like being alone, I feel safer with someone here with me' - Naomi thought to herself.

_? DON'T WORRY CHILD...YOUR NOT ALONE ?_

_..._

**Chapter 6 - The Girl in The Red Dress End  
**

I hope you enjoyed that...I know I never posted in awhile, sorry for that, but anyway, hope you are enjoying the Seiko/Naomi story...review if you want more, I will obviously continue anyway , but still reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated...There are some references or conversations similar to the game, some of you might see it, and enjoy the little dialogue. Anyway see you next time in Chapter 7... :)


End file.
